Head in the Clouds
by Lord Esquire
Summary: Eugenie's thoughts about Albert, and what she wants. Set about/during episode 15/16.


Spoilers apply for episodes 11 & 12, and some of the events there-after.

I own only my ideas on what would be going through Eugenies head. What are written in Italics are lines taken directly from the show, and not of my creation.

Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, and all the characters are the property of Studio Gonzo, and they can keep 'em, they knew how to run with 'em, and the end result wasn't too shabby at all...

**Head in the Clouds**.

Albert's always got his head in the clouds, when you talk to him you can tell that he's fascinated by amazing stories and want to be like in the tales. He's always been dreaming of living a wondrous life, one where he crosses the galaxy, meets all kinds of people, seeing wonderful things...

"_When you played for us that night at Atuelle, it was really... well, it was wonderful!_"

So blind... he never could put two and two together when it concerned himself. All through that piece I felt his eyes on me, never leaving me, and I made sure to play well, for him... and he thought I was just that good... Still, I'd given him the ticket to my concert, then when I walked out and saw that he wasn't there... and then when I came off stage and saw him waiting, clapping and smiling...

_You were Radiant, my heart was racing!_

Silly dreamer, always saying what was on his mind, so honest though, such an innocent face, he didn't believe it when he heard that my mother and Lucien were having an affair. Then when I told him about my dream with the piano and how I hated it here, he says:

"_Let's run away together!" _

What a dreamer...Always off with the fairies. But he's so pure, so innocent, he can be read like a book sometimes and that time I could see that he was only thinking of me, me and my happiness, and, well maybe the idea of eloping, and running away with his fiancé like in a fairytale romance. But it was very sweet of him though. I should've said yes, instead I tried to be 'mature' or 'sensible' and keep my feet on the ground, and now here I am, dreaming that I could see him again, to hold him again... oh if only Cavalcanti hadn't interrupted us at the concert...

He still remembered what we did as children, running around, back then he always gave me berries instead of flowers, he was off floating in his little fantasy world and didn't stop to realise that you're meant to give girls flowers... Oh why can't we be that young again? It was nice then, Franz, Albert and I, the three of us, running through the fields and meadows, holding hands. Then it became awkward to hold hands, and then we started to 'grow up'. But now that we've grown up, we both realise that we feel this way, or at least I do, but it's too cruel, that as soon I accept it, our engagement's off and my Father's marrying my off for personal gain.

But I'm sure he feels the same, I mean, he came to me and he watched me from off-stage at the concert, and when I walked off, he came up to me, he knew he didn't have to, that we weren't engaged anymore but he still came, and then he leaned in and... hugged me... My heart had raced as he leaned in, then skipped a beat as I realised that he wasn't kissing me, but that he was holding me, very close. He then apologized and said that he knew that we weren't engaged anymore. He felt bad, he felt bad for being in love! Doesn't he understand that love can't be governed by rules like that? Hadn't what happened with Valentine and Maximilien taught him that at least? How silly, how naive, how very like Albert... Now, remembering it all, it seems like a lot to think all at once, but in truth it all raced right through my mind, then I was back in his arms again...

I could feel the moment mounting again, we were there, staring at each other in close proximity, and as words were on the tip of my tongue, he suddenly released my arm, and reached into his pocket...

And my mind takes off again, Albert's always been intrigued with stories of how a ring is a symbol of love, of how the Pirate gave the Lady a ring, then never saw her again for a year, but she loved him all the time. Or how the Princess could only marry the man who gave her the best gift, and she turned down Diamonds & Jewels in favour of a simple gold ring because the man said that "It represents my love"...

Then I saw the grapes. No ring, just grapes.

And all those childhood memories of running through fields and meadows holding hands come rushing back, of innocently playing around, and getting berries instead of flowers, of how they tasted... In all his naiveté and purity Albert's given me the perfect gift.

The moment was perfect, with applause in the background, my fingers still tingling from the piano, with fresh memories of my happy childhood, my heart beats faster and faster as Albert leaned in for a third time, slowly closing his eyes, I do the same, leaning in, drawn to him.

Then that rich-boy Cavalcanti interrupted us, and reminded me that I should go back out on stage for an encore. I remembered that Albert had seen my performance, but I had not played it for him, but now he would see it, now he would be able to hear me express myself to him, I took the grapes with me and rested them on the piano, every time I felt like tiring, I would see the grapes and remember what they meant...

Then when I finished I started to turn around and saw Cavalcanti walk out on stage, steal my applause, then kiss me, and tell me he staged the concert for me, I looked and I couldn't see Albert. Then that blonde monster whispered that Albert mustn't love me very much if he'd left during my performance for him of all times.

I haven't seen Albert since then, but I think of him. I heard from Franz that he's gone off with his count friend, and even though he's gone, I still think of him. I think of him more than I should, I know I'm not a little girl, I'm not wistful or naive like Valentine, or Albert for that matter, but I keep hoping and wanting to see him. Now I want to be the one to run away with him, but I can't. I can't even leave my own house... Now I'm the one thinking about romantic fairytales, wanting this little fantasy world where Albert & I can be together. That is truly ironic, I even sound like Albert now, telling us how one his story ends with the lovers being together. Maybe this is what love is...always dreaming with your head up in the clouds...

**The End**

Ah, finished...

1000+ words... not bad...I haven't seen past episode sixteen, so if I've alluded to events that follow in some way, I'm sorry. Or I might've written something that turns out to be rather ironic... Anyway I had to get this out of my system, I recently watched numbers 1 - 16 and the moments between/with Albert and Eugenie always caught my attention, and obviously the Piano Concert was the high point. It also centered my loathing for Cavalcanti... hope something awful happens to him...

Anyway, if you thought it was good, in-character, not overly sappy, grammatically correct, etc etc, then review and let me know what I did it right. If I didn't do it right, review and tell me how to improve, or if you just want to say you liked it, that works too.


End file.
